The Hovel
by TumblrRuinedMe
Summary: Merlin is trying to help morgana, but is caught in the act by the women herself. What really happened when Merlin was tied up in 4x06, a servant of two masters


The hovel. Merlin fic

Chapter 1

Merlin had to do this. He couldn't continue to see Morgana live in that dark horrible place. He had, of course considered trying to find or build her a new house, but he didn't have the time, or the money.

So he had to do the next best thing. Make her hovel into a cozy little cottage.

He had to start out small. Bringing her firewood without her knowing it was him, Merlin.

So that's what he did. On the days he had off. (Which were very few) he would spend the whole day gathering Morgana wood, flowers, and herbs he would place the wood beside next to the wall if her hovel, and the flowers at her door step.

All while she was sound asleep.

Morgana rolled over on her uncomfortable bed, sighing as she tried to go back to bed.  
She abandoned the effort, however, after a couple minutes shifting.

Yawning, Morgana stretched and threw her legs over , and walked dazedly over to her door, she had stuff to do, stuff she NEVER had to do back in Camelot, when she was the kings ward. But things had changed since then. One of the changes being the fact she spent an hour collecting wood each day.

She stopped short, however as she saw flowers and what was that? Basil? Parsley? And it was all at her door step. Bending down, she scooped up a small note, hiding underneath the flowers, it read.

Morgana,  
Take these as me making up for what I did to you, which I'm sorry about. If you walk to the side of your...hovel... You will find a wood pile that should last you a couple of days, and use the herbs for your cooking, food must be pretty bland around here. Please know that I mean you no harm, and I miss you...  
Good bye for now.

-Dg

She was stunned, there was only one word to describe it. Stunned.

But that didn't stop the small smile spreading across her face. She might not trust this 'Dg' but she could get used to being 'spoiled' in this way.

Merlin was doing it again.

He had told himself it would be a one time thing, just once, no more...but he couldn't help it, when he saw her smile...it was all worth it.

Ugh, he shook himself, he's starting to sound like Arthur when he talks about Gwen.

Merlin quietly shook off his blankets before creeping silently out of his room. He starred at Gaius for a second, knowing that if he ever knew what Merlin was doing for Morgana he would be so angry, and he'd probably make Merlin clean the leach tank. Twice.  
He shook off his thoughts quickly, now was not the time to be distracted.

Merlin quietly snuck down the seemingly never ending hallways, untill he had finally reached the kitchen.  
He had kept his regime of getting up and getting wood and Herbs for Morgana, and he hoped she trusted 'Dg' enough to let him help her this one little bit more

Morgana smiled slightly as she saw yet Another pile of herbs and flowers.

Grinning now, she walked around the the side of the hovel. Just as she had prodicted it, there was more wood piled on the side. Whoever this 'Dg' was, he/she was Definatly starting to make up for whatever they did to her. The only down side was, she now had nothing to do exept for walk around, untill she had to cook dinner. Sigh.

When Morgana walked into her hovel, she noticed a note on the table. Wait...Dg had been INSIDE her hovel?! What?!

She cautiously picked up the note, glancing around for intruders, not that there was much inside her hovel to look through. The note read...

Dearest Morgana

I trust by the fact that you always smile slightly when you get my little gifts, that you are enjoying them.

I know that since I have taken care of the outdoors laybour, that there isn't much to do. So if you look at the very back of the...hovel... There is some of my favourite books. I hope you enjoy them. If not, then simply leave a note at your door saying so.

Also... Inside your cupboards , you might find a slight suprise, but its a good surprise!

Regards

-Dg

Okay. Morgana knew that she should be angry, and worried, and some part of her was, however the majority of her was happy someone other than the dead Morgause was looking after her.

However, that didnt stop her from being cautious about her cupboards.

Morgana looked inside and gasped.

Merlin heart was racing a hundred miles a minute as he watched through a small crevice in the bushes. Morgana emerged.

She looked happy, cautious...but happy.

He breathed a sigh of relief, he had thought he had gone to far this time, but apparrently not.

His sigh, however seemed to alert Morgana, as she snapped her head to face him.

His heart stopped, and Morgana hissed.

"Merlin!"

Morgana stalked towards Merlin, a dangerous light in her eyes.

Merlin knew he had been caught, and he Didnt want to risk hurting Morgana or himself in a fight, so he did the only thing he could.

He ran. And fast.

As he sprinted through the thick Forrest undergrowth, and risked a glance over his shoulder. He saw Morgana sprinting after him, reminding him so much of the time she was fleeing the druids, that Merlin paused for a moment.

He tripped.

Merlin hissed in pain as he felt his ankle roll. Morgana was coming towards him, smirking even as she heaved for breath. He struggled to stand up, even as Morgana started to chant , and his world went black.

Morgana stared at the figure hanging from her roof. Merlin. This insignificant servant had become such a nuisance. If Morgause was here, she would just kill him, to make sure he Didnt come back to annoy them.

Yet as she contemplated this, Morgana couldn't help but notice the way the candel light shadows his cheek bones. The fact that the young servant had somehow managed to put on some muscle in the past 9 months since she had last seen him. Morgana bet that if she just reached under his shirt she'd find...  
She shook herself out if her brooding. What would Morgause think?

Still Morgana couldnt help but glance at the manservant.

Merlin awoke the feeling of hands grabbing his shirt, and tugging him downwards. Merlin opened his eyes just enough to see Morgana breaking his chains with her magic, before he toppled to the floor.  
And on top of Morgana. Crap

He barely had time to stutter out a "whaaattt?" Before the feeling of soft lips crashing roughly into him shut him up.

Merlins eyes widened in surprise, trying on vain to pull away, before he let the feeling of Morganas lips on his take him away  
_


End file.
